Kirby the TV star!
by Maverick 1812
Summary: I wrote somthing to see about what Kirbys TV show would be like. It's revised. My computor made some errors so it was very porely designed. Enjoy but it really sucks.


Disclaimer: Well here we are again with the frelling disclaimer. I don't own Kirby, Other Super Smash Brothers Chacters, Sonic, Redwall, or anything else it seems like I don't own.  
  
Kirby the T.V. Star (Basically I wrote this to think of some ideas about what Kirby's knew show  
  
will be like. So let's get started with this skit I thought up about Redwall)  
  
Warriors in Redwall  
  
Chorus: (We see scenes of the characters of Redwall acting like cops) Bad warriors! Bad warriors! Redwall warriors are on the case but what do you expect from the money they make! Whether in a castle or on a boat we don't mind using excessive force! Bad warriors! Bad warriors!  
  
Matthias: (We see Matthias, Basil Stag Hare, Jess Squirrel, Foremole, and Queen Warbeak all dressed in cop uniforms going to bust down the watchtower) Alright men let's rope us some shrew rustlers! Knock the door down!  
  
(The door won't go down)  
  
Basil: It won't budge old chap wot, wot.  
  
Foremole: (Not understandable mole speak which includes the words door, hair, and (Inappropriate comment deleted))  
  
Jess: Foremole, I hate to do this but non of us understand what the heck your saying! (Foremole is depressed)  
  
Matthias: Constance always works.  
  
Constance the Badger: You rang Matthias?  
  
Matthias: Knock that door down!  
  
Constance: Okay! (Breaks down door and Methusalua comes out)  
  
Methuselah: What are you doing Matthias?!  
  
Matthias: Isn't this 742 Mossflower Terrace?  
  
Mathusula: No that's next door!  
  
Asmodeus: (The adder drives a cart out of the hole) Bye, bye Mouse weirdoes!  
  
Matthias: Put out an APB for a suspect driving a... cart. The suspect appears to be male, snake like,...  
  
Warbeak: Snakeworm hatless be! Repeat be hatless!  
  
Kirby: (Is watching on T.V.) I hope they throw his hatless tail in jail!  
  
Chorus: Nasty snakeman, caught again, stealing hen, Nasty Snakeman!  
  
(Okay on with the show!)  
  
(We see Kirby watching T.V.)  
  
Kirby: I hope they throw his hatless butt in jail!  
  
T.V.: We interrupt this episode of Martha's torture room to bring you something relavent! Kirby the suckful wonder is now in the process of creating a new T.V. show!  
  
Kirby: I am?  
  
T.V.: Yes you are! With a new T.V. show Kirby will join the ranks of such characters as Mario, Link, Donkey Kong, Pikachu..  
  
Kirby: Boring.  
  
T.V.: And Sonic who has three.  
  
Kirby: That's new!  
  
WaddleDee: But he lives with us!  
  
Sonic: Uh dude we're out of Chile Dogs!  
  
Kirby: Uh WaddleDee? What's Y-O-S-H-I doing here?  
  
WaddleDee: I don't know ask the author.  
  
Maverick: I like it when Yoshi, Sonic, and Kirby team up!  
  
Kirby: Sorry.  
  
WaddleDee: Shhhhhh! TV.  
  
TV: The TV show shall debut in Fall leaving Kirby only three months to think of an idea.  
  
Kirby: Hey which one of you flat foots gave me only three months to make a cartoon show?!  
  
(Sonic, WaddleDee, and Yoshi all twiddle their thumbs and whistle)  
  
Kirby: Okay well I gotta' think of something!  
  
Yoshi: I know! Make the eating show!  
  
Kirby: (Begins to fantasize)  
  
(Fantasy)  
  
Announcer: And now it's Kirby Live!  
  
Kirby: Hey! How you doing out there Seattle!  
  
Crowd: Wyoming!  
  
Kirby: Hey that's great! Now today I'll show you to make volcano surprise! First take this rock and fire bad guy! (Swallows them) Now if you want to add some spice just take out your spice enemy! (Eats enemy and turns to a volcano) And Bamm! (Explodes)  
  
(End)  
  
Kirby: No.  
  
Sonic: I know why don't you make a reality show!  
  
(Fantasy)  
  
Announcer: And now back to villain island where we take five three hero's and put them on an island full of baddies!  
  
Kirby: It's been three days! No food or water!  
  
Yoshi: We're gonna' die!  
  
Sonic: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Dark Matter: There they are get them!  
  
(Suddenly every villain, a semi, and Amy Rose jump them)  
  
(End)  
  
Kirby: Nooooooooooooo!  
  
WaddleDee: I know! Why not a stock market report! Everyone loves the stock market!  
  
Kirby: I don't .. (Fantasy) Hey I didn't say yes!  
  
(Fantasy anyhow)  
  
WaddleDee: Today in the stock market there was a raise in pork bellies.  
  
Kirby: Pork bellies?  
  
WaddleDee: While the Solent green's went way down..  
  
Kirby: Greens?  
  
WD: And finally allied cake went to one million dollar's per frog legs!  
  
Kirby: (Jumps on news desk and yells:) Must eat stock market! (Swallows stock market whole)  
  
KingDedede: You fool you just ate the stock market!  
  
Kirby: Oh yes! Such market did I eat! It was delicious! What's next?  
  
(End)  
  
Kirby: Delicious.. but suspicious.  
  
Sonic: Hey why don't you do a magic show like that Penn and Teller!  
  
(Fantasy)  
  
(We see WD over a pit of sharks with Kirby on the ground wearing a mask )  
  
Kirby: Now to cut down my partner I'll need complete silence and someone's cross bow!  
  
(Suddenly Shadow walks in)  
  
Shadow: Hey everybody! Did someone say Chaos Control!  
  
Kirby: What are you doing here?  
  
Shadow: It's called a walk on. Now what's in the news?  
  
Kirby: Oh that's it! (Chases Shadow)  
  
Shadow: Oh dear.  
  
WD: Uh guys?  
  
(End)  
  
Kirby: Wait why did my fantasy include Shadow?  
  
Sonic: I don't kno... (Is suddenly knocked out by Shadow)  
  
Shadow: Maverick likes me.  
  
Maveric: This is true!  
  
Kirby: I know I'll do a talk show!  
  
(Fantasy)  
  
Crowd: Kirby Springer! Kirby Springer!  
  
Kirby: Today on my show is the topic: My pet has run a country for three years without telling me. Today we have Pikachu and Ash and Gerald Robotnic and Biolizard. Now how did you feel Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: I just couldn't believe it when he told me he owned old Yugoslavia and still today owns Bosnia Hertigavina.  
  
Kirby: And you Gerald?  
  
Gerald: I was shocked that my creation own the Arabian Peninsula.  
  
Crowd: Boo!  
  
Biolizard: Oh that is it! (Blasts audience)  
  
Kirby: Now hold on Biolizard you can't bully my audience! (Blows up more) And we'll be right back with pet physiatrist Silent Sam.  
  
(End)  
  
Kirby: I don't think it will work..  
  
(Door bell rings and Kirby answers and sees D.K., Mario, Link, and Pikachu)  
  
Kirby: Hey guys is it time for another pool party?  
  
Pikachu: No we're here to help you start your show.  
  
Kirby: But I haven't thought of an idea.  
  
D.K.: Uh Kirby the shows about your video game.  
  
Kirby: Who'd want to watch that?  
  
Link: Half of America. You know the smart half.  
  
Mario: Okay lets a go a!  
  
The End  
  
(I might make a second part but probably not)  
  
I... I was so crazy when I wrote this but when aren't I? Please review, I'll accept flames. After we take over the world we are going to a party! Can I come? No you shall be shot! 


End file.
